


Summer 127

by neotsukimi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M, Paranoia, Self-Harm, Sorry if this is bad, Suicide Attempt, angsty, first fic, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotsukimi/pseuds/neotsukimi
Summary: a hospital au where taeyong is a normal boy ,or so it seems, who ends up becoming a patient in a hospital and jaehyun his bestfriend does all he can just to make him happy once again.





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my first ff :,)  
> this au is going to talk about sensitive topics and If your not okay with that then you can read something else but anyways if you choose to stay i hope you enjoy :) also this isnt proof read sorry if i make some mistakes!

it was about when they were in elementary ..

Taeyong was a very shy and sensitive kid. No one would ever speak to him and when they did, it was just to tease him and make fun of him for being different. Taeyong was the kid who sat in the back of the class or just alone crying most of the time and looked mad with out a reason. He would also be caught fidgeting while talking to anyone but thats just cause Taeyong was nervous when it came to socializing. So what it seems.  
It wasn't until Taeyong was sitting at his usual table all alone when a group of kids came up to do what they do. Taeyong could already feel his tears ready to burst at any moment. Taeyong got the courage to say a sentence  
"what do you want" he said in a soft tone.  
"Wow it speaks" the group of kids began laughing and began their daily routine.

First they would grab Taeyongs backpack and take everything out and threw it all around making a mess that took Taeyong much time to fix.  
Then they would start to hit Taeyong and kick him and call him names.  
Lastly they would take his lunch and then leave back to their class as if nothing ever happened.

and so would Taeyong

Taeyong laid on the floor crying and shaking, bruises on his body and his lip bleeding. Taeyong tried lifting himself up until a figure stood right in-front of him. Taeyong was to scared to look up thinking it was another bully and began shaking intensely and fell back onto the cold ground. The figure reached his hand out for Taeyong to grab. "don't worry i wont hurt you" The other said. Finally Taeyong decided to make contact with this figure. He had brown light hair and dimples that he wanted to poke his finger in.

"My name is Jaehyun, whats yours?" he spoke.

Taeyong loved his voice. It was soothing to his ears and it made him feel safe. 

"Im still waiting" said the male chuckling a bit.  
"o-oh, my name is Taeyong..." Taeyong grabbed his hand and was lifted by Jaehyun. 

"Nice to meet you Taeyong, i'm kinda new here and I don't have any friends and well I saw you get beat their so I decided to come help." Jaehyun grabbed some of Taeyongs papers and put it back in his backpack and handed it back to him.  
"t-thanks" he grabbed his bag and turned around to walk away.  
"Wait! where are you going?"  
"to Ms. Kim's class..."  
"I have that class to lets go together." Jaehyun grabbed Taeyongs arm and began walking to class.  
Taeyong was weirded out. Was he actually getting a friend? This was all new to him. Its just something in the back of his head lingered repeating the same thing...

"hes just trying to be nice, hell find someone better than leave you"

That same day Jaehyun walked with Taeyong home and the next day, and the next, and the next, and the next. Years went by and Jaehyun still does the same. They're inseparable. Jaehyun never left Taeyongs side and thats what seemed to make the bullies stop. Taeyong felt joy for once and his heart fluttered. As time flies so do they. They're having more experience and Taeyong is beginning to be more open to Jaehyun and he loves it so much how close they are. And so does Jaehyun. 

                   And thats where it all began


	2. Chapter 2

"Taeyong wake up!" Jaehyun shook the bed and started to get ready.

Taeyong widened his eyes looking at the time

7:59 the clock read and class starts at 8:00. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun and then closed his eyes and put the covers over him. "Im not going to school Jae its too late" Taeyong whined.

"Yes you are and if you're not gonna go then im not going either" Jaehyun lifted the covers off of Taeyong and crossed his arms

Taeyong hated how Jaehyun would push him to do things but apart of him was glad he did it. If it wasn't for Jaehyun then he would just laying all day depressed and crying and who knows what more.

Taeyong was diagnosed with depression and anxiety when he was in middle school. He would always tend to blame himself for it even though it was something he was born with and that he couldn't control. Jaehyun was his best friend and he would help him through it all. Always would motivate him to do things in a healthy way.

Taeyong was grateful for Jaehyun.

"It'll be okay, well be late but at least we wont be marked as unexcused" Jaehyun grabbed Taeyongs arm and led him to the bathroom hoping he would get ready.

Taeyong whined even more but did as Jaehyun said.

"Its the last week before summer why do i still have to go to school" Taeyong began brushing his teeth.

"We still have 2 more finals before we have no more work Taeyong. It'll be fine. " Jaehyun shouted from the kitchen making a small snack for him and Taeyong to eat.

"Whats the point if I always fail them." Taeyong came down stairs with a tired look on his face with his backpack on.

 

"Here eat this, I know your trying to loose weight and all but you need to eat something at least so you wont be more tired than you are" Jaehyun handed the small plate him.

Taeyong gave a good look at what Jaehyun made him. It was just eggs and a piece of toast. It seemed like a little in Jaehyuns eyes but in Taeyongs it was way too much.

"No... im fine ill eat at school..." Taeyong lowered his voice and left outside to Jaehyuns car. Jaehyun let out a sigh and left shortly after Taeyong.

 

The car ride was for the most part silent with Taeyong looking outside the car with his headphones blasting. At the moment Jaehyun knew it was going to be a bad day for him and Taeyong.

 

School was almost over and Taeyong couldn't wait to leave this place. It felt like hell to him and it was already bad enough with his anxiety.

It was the last period of the day and the only period he doesn't have with Jaehyun so he was all alone sitting in the back. For the most part he spent the class with his head down and headphones in not caring about anything that happens around him. 

The bell rang dismissing the class and Taeyong made his way through the hallways when a couple of kids grabbed him and dragged him into the bathroom and began hitting and kicking him to the ground. Taeyong was getting the same feeling as he did when he was a kid. He began crying and couldnt control it. As much as he wanted to cry for Jaehyuns help, it was hopeless. The kids eventually left him alone with cuts on his lips and bruises on his body and a big one on his stomach. Taeyong wanted to stay on the ground forever and he knew getting up would be hard with all the pain going through his body. It wasn't until Jaehyun walked in knowing something happened before he even entered. He ran to Taeyong to pick him and his stuff up. It broke Jaehyuns heart seeing Taeyong like this. He's seen Taeyong get hurt so many times you think he would be used to it, But he's most definitely not. Taeyong was still Sobbing as he tried to quickly get himself together so they can leave.

 

"Taeyong what happened?" Jaehyun said concerned

"Its nothing. Hurry up I just want to go home."

Taeyong quickly tried to leave the bathroom.

Jaehyun was upset and he wasn't gonna let this be the end of the conversation.

"Taeyong talk to me" Jaehyun grabbed Taeyongs wrist and Taeyong flinched and gritted his teeth seeming like he was in pain and Jaehyun was confused but then he realized...

"Taeyong..."

" please let go... its starting to hurt a lot..."

"Dont tell me."

"im sorry."

 

 

And thats when Jaehyun knew Taeyong was getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it takes forever for me to update its just I either feel like it or not but anyways hope you liked it so far :) follow me on twitter @exovixxetc ill be more than happy to talk to anyone :) ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havnt been updated lately its just i have so much school work but ill soon be able to update more often! add me on twt @exovixxetc !! hope you enjoy its pretty straight foward

If they weren't still in public, Jaehyun would demand Taeyong to roll his sleeves but since they weren't Jaehyun just held his hand and led him to the car.

Just like the car ride to school, it was silent. Taeyong hated doing this.

"its been the 5th time already he's probably tired of me" Taeyong thought to himself shaking from anxiety of what Jaehyuns going to tell him. They arrived home safely and they both entered the house knowing what was going to happen next.

"Roll up your sleeves" Jaehyuns said in a serious tone, staring at him making Taeyong feel a bit scared.

"n-no" Taeyong stuttered as his anxiety began getting more out of control.

"Taeyong I said roll up your sleeves i'm not telling you this again"

Taeyong took a long pause noticing that Jaehyun would not give up until finally he lifted the sleeve of his black oversized shirt.

although this has happened many times before Jaehyun still gets the aching pain and uneasy feeling in his stomach seeing Taeyong hurt like this.

Jaehyun slowly walked to him and gently grabbed his arm to check out the still fresh wounds and sighed. He looked back at Taeyong  seeing tear drops forming. "How long ago was this?"

Taeyong tried his hardest trying to not breakdown and blabber in-front of Jaehyun and give him a proper answer but he just couldnt hold back. He was hurting.

"Im s-sorry Jaehyun! this was last week when you went to the mall with J-Johnny!" he choked in between sobs. "Its just you seems like you were having fun judging by your posts... and I didn't wanna be a worry or a burden so I never told you and I was hoping you wouldn't find out so I could say they were just scars from last time! and I ju-" Taeyong ranted on until he was cut off by Jaehyuns warm tight hug. And thats when Taeyongs cries grew louder. "I-Im sorry..." He began feeling weak and slowly started falling. Jaehyun had to pick him up and set him on the couch. Jaehyun kneeled in-front of him

"Listen i'm not mad, you know I never was and I never will be" Jaehyun said in his soft tone making Taeyong a bit more relaxed.

"I always told you Taeyong, I will never think of you as a burden and i'm always here to listen. now what happened that made you do that?" Jaehyun said in his soft tone.

"Its just theres so much stress going on since its finals... all teachers are throwing last minute projects at me and my grades went down so much. I thought maybe you would be disappointed at how I'm doing and that made me overthink a lot a-about..." Taeyong began to cry again. "I don't want to l-lose you, you're all I-I have Jaehyun!" Taeyong got up and clung to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun wasn't much of a crying person but his eyes began to water.

"listen it'll all be okay, im always going to be here no matter what" Jaehyun smiled and gave Taeyong a kiss on his forehead and thats when Taeyong widened his eyes as Jaehyun never kissed him before. ever.

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun turned a bright red and smiled

"maybe its time I should finally tell you." Jaehyun sighed

-

_"I love you"_


End file.
